Zero Tolerance
by Gilgamin2013
Summary: The book will follow the events of the Megaman Battle Network Series. It shows the events of Megaman Battle network 1 - Starforce through the eyes of the greatest Maverick hunter alive, I don't really want to say much else, if you'd like to figure out for yourself, read the story and learn for yourself. The book is only rated M because I have some gruesome deletions that happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Zero Tolerance**

**A Megaman Battle Network Fan Fiction.** **Written by Kenneth E. Davis**

In the year 2XXX, computers have evolved to a point of surreal intelligence. The internet has become a cyber world of controls, battles, and easier living. Every electronic device is now controlled by a cyber mainframe found deep within SciLabs. However, with great advances in science and technology, there are bound to be people who wish to steal that technology and science and bend it to their evil wishes. For the people of Dentek City, those people were World 3 (Otherwise called WWW). Led by the nefarious , WWW used their fundings and programs to attempt to steal and destroy the entire mainframe, in order to force people to bend to their whim. WWW was defeated by a young boy named Lan Hikari, and his Net Navi, . A Net navi is a personalized program used for virus deletion, sending and recieving emails, and for the most part, battling other Net Navis.

Lan and Megaman defeated WWW and forced them to disband. However, the following summer, another group rose, calling themselves Gospel. The violent net mafia was led by a young orphaned boy named Sean Obihiro. The boy got ahold of a suit that allowed him to alter his appearance and age, as well as allow him to bring the cyber world into reality. His true goal was to create an indestructible super Navi, one that couldn't be deleted. He came close, the virus he created, he called it Bass. Lan and Megaman yet again came to the rescue. Megaman defeated Bass with the power he was given by Lan and his friends, Maylou, Dex, Yai, and Chaud. However, upon defeat, bass underwent a disturbing form change, becoming a large beast called Treble. Megaman was no match for the indestructible Treble virus. In a last ditch effort, he utilized a special ability called style change. From there he became one with a corrupted data stream, absorbing Treble's power into his own and nuetralizing the threat.

After that, Megaman and Lan continued to live their lives, battling friends and rivals, fighting organizations like Nebula when they rose up to threaten peace. Lan had become an official Net battler for Dentek city. So it was his job and responsibility to protect it, and its inhabitants. Lan and Megaman weren't the only official Netbattlers. There were many others, including his rival Chaud and his Navi Protoman, as well as hundreds of others. The story you're about to read follows one of Netopia, Yumland, and Dencity's finest Net Op and Navi team. One that noone ever truly learned about. The duo was legendary with their power and ability to complete any and all missions given to them, regardless of how dangerous the mission was. The Net Navi you're about to read about, his name is Zero. His Net Op is Ciel, together they are the strongest Net Op/Navi team around. This is their story.

A loud explosion echoes through the cyber world as a red Navi rolls out of the way. The Navi had long Blonde hair, down to his backside. His legs and arms were encased in black data sleeves. His hands, feet, chest, and head were all protected by red and white armor plates. His white gloved hands were bruised and dirty as well as the rest of his armor. His green eyes were focused on the target ahead of him. The target was a powerful virus known as an Aurahead. The virus resembled a statue bust. As an attack it would through its head at whatever it was attacking. This level of Aurahead had an explosive touch, the red navi had fought hundreds of these. As the smoke from the explosion clears, the navi raises its left hand. "Ciel! I need a battle chip, hurry!" Outside of the cyber world, a young woman stood in front of a computer in a large bedroom. The room had one large bed, adorned with pink bedding. The walls were decorated with photos, pictures of past victories and of her hugging her PET (Personal Electronic Terminal).

The girl was wearing a pink sundress, her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. Under the sundress, she wore black tights on her legs and a skin tight black undershirt. Her hands were covered by white gloves. On her feet she wore green sneakers. On her head she had a headband that could also be used as a visor. She also had light blue eyes, now focused on her black PET. She nodded at the words of her trusted Navi and held up a program chip, before inserting it into the PET. "Z-saber battle chip in, download!" Back in the cyber world, a handle appeared in the Navis hand, forming a long green energy saber. He smiled and charged the Aurahead. With a quick flick of his wrist, the Aurahead fell in half and vanished, leaving behind a chip. "Alright Ciel, mission accomplished, we successfully harvested 32 Hero Auras. Lets report back to Mr. Famous." The girl nodded and smiled. "You did great today Zero, you've earned your rest. Zero, log out." The red navi nodded and logged himself out of the computer terminal.

Zero and Ciel were the strongest duo in the history of Net battling. The two met under the wierdest of circumstances too. Zero used to be a powerful virus, he went around, fighting any Navi who crossed his path and deleting them. One day, during his usual rampage, he came across a powerful supervirus named Sigma. The Sigma virus made short work of Zero, leaving him as half a Navi, his bottom half deleted and gone as well as one of his arms. Zero was then left to slowly fade into the data stream. After a few hours, Ciel, running routine maintanence in that portion of cyber world, came across Zeros damaged form. She quickly sealed his data and ran all the way to Scilab to begin repairing his data. Through several weeks of never waking, Ciel never once left his side. After 3 months, Zero finally woke up, fully healed. He saw Ciel sleeping next to him. From that day forward, Zero and Ciel were inseperable. They became official Netbattlers and Zero vowed to find and destroy the Sigma virus.


	2. Chapter 2 (SSS Graduates)

**Chapter 2**

**SSS Graduates**

Ciel stood in front of the massive white building that was the Scilab/Dencity Waterworks facility. This massive building housed the Scilabs research facility as well as the main Waterworks for all of Dentek City. This building was also used as the headquarters for the DenTek Official Netbattlers. It was easily the single most important building in all of DenTek City if not the entire country. The building was however, rarely targeted by attacks. Mainly due to the high security and powerful programs guarding it, throw in the Net Navis of the official Netbattlers and the virus' never stood a chance.

The man who was in charge of DenTeks Netbattler base was a man named Famous. He was a very smart and powerful man, often called Mr. Famous. He was the first official Netbattler out of DenTek City, making a S licence at age 12. All DenTek City Netbattlers had to report to him for missions and other things. He was the head authority, but he was also a kind and gentle man. He would always try to find a peaceful solution rather than a violent one, hence his orders "All evil navis must be brought in for questioning if possible"

"You ready Zero? I think we did very well, but will decide if we are worthy of recieving the SSS License or not. So lets try our best to not get upset if he says no." Zero looked up at her through the window of the black PET. He had a confident smile on his face as his arms rested behind his head. "We got nothing to worry about Ciel, just head in, will definately promote us. I mean, we just obtained 32 Life Aura Chips. I'd love to see anyone do a better job than us." Ciel allowed herself to smile and slowly entered the building. As they entered, the scientists were all busy and running around. They were trying to deal with a recent problem plaguing DenCity. Ovens were randomly bursting into flames all over the city, so Scilabs was trying to organize and respond to what was happening.

As Ciel looked around, she finally saw the man she was looking for. She approached a man wearing a long white lab coat, it was open. Under the lab coat, he wore a black shirt and green jeans. He was wearing a pair of glasses that hid his eyes. His hair was brown and spiked up like grass, he was holding a clipboard and a brown PET. " ! Ciel reporting back from her SSS License exam." The man quickly slapped his palm against his forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you...Its just Famous...Famous, not ...Ok?" Ciel laughed softly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Heheh, sorry Famous. Anyway, we have the 32 Life Aura chips you asked for." She reaches into her pocket and hands the chips to Famous. He smiled and took them, counting them to make sure. "Very well done, what you two did, its no small feat. You two managed to defeat an army of Auraheads by yourselves. I think I speak for every Netbattler around when I say, you've earned this SSS License." He reaches into his coat and hands her a special I.D chip. Ciel went wide eyed and then started to cheer. "We did it Zero! We got the SSS License, we are elite Netbattlers now!" Zero smiled up at her and raised a fist.

Famous watched them celebrate with a smile and then turned his attention towards his PET. "Sorry to ruin the celebration you two, but how would you like your first official SSS mission?" Ciel and Zero both replied, quickly and at the same time. "We'd love to!" Famous smiled. "Well, I need you to enter the Cyber net and find a Navi by the name of Torchman. You've heard of the recent stove explosions right? Well, he's believed to be the cause. I want you two to track him down and question him. If that's not possible, then delete him at all costs...But please try to question him first. You know I despise unjust deletions." The two nodded and Ciel ran out the door. Famous watched her as she went. "Now we'll see if you truly tamed the beast miss Ciel." He walked back into Scilabs and continued his work.


End file.
